SGS Big Brother 1
SGS Big Brother 1 was the first season of Spotlight Game Shows' Big Brother longterms. The season began on July 15, 2017 and ended on August 16, 2017. SGSBB1 held a pretty basic format, though two twists entered the house during the first five weeks, as well as a triple eviction during Week 6 and a double eviction in Week 8. The season also introduced the puppetmaster and stowaway twists, with the puppetmaster twist being used during the second week of SGSBB2. On August 16, 2017, despite a scattered and partially inactive jury, iiJohnnyYOLO was crowned the winner. No reward was given due to the lack of funds among the group, simply recognition was provided. Twists/Changes * The Puppetmaster: One HouseGuest would be told they had met the criteria for puppetmaster each week. The criteria would change on a weekly basis, and continue between Weeks 2 and 5. The chosen puppetmaster would then choose 3 HouseGuests for the HOH's nomination shortlist, forcing the HOH to choose one of them as an initial nominee. If the power of veto were to be used on the HouseGuest chosen from the shortlist, the HOH would be permitted to make their own nomination. * Replacement Twist: During a controversial incident between the host, TheAmurTiger, and a contestant, Chrissless, Peachy_blue, YummyCupcakesRule, and PickleTV were granted re-entry, replacing three inactive contestants: Itsyourboytaco123, realpolargaming, and TheAmericanRobloxKid. * Battle Back: Before the double eviction in Week 8, jurors that chose to appear to the session were given the chance to compete for their chance to return. Only NateoBrother and Peachy_blue competed, with Peachy winning the competition and re-entering for the second time that season. * Stowaway Twist: Four HouseGuests (YummyCupcakesRule, NoiselessYoloperson, iiJohnnyYOLO, & freddyfazbear8526) were sequestered in a ship-themed room. They were required to find three keys hidden within the house within the first two weeks. All four succeeded and entered the house, gaining immunity during the week in which they entered. * Triple Eviction: A triple eviction was held during Week 6, in which a normal cycle would play out, then HouseGuests would compete in an HOH competition. The HOH would choose one nominee, while the rest of the house would then vote on the second nominee. The house would then evict one of the two nominees. HouseGuests would then vote on the two nominees in the third cycle, then vote to evict one of the two. This resulted in the evictions of Peachy_blue, NateoBrother, and Flouriishh * Double Eviction: Two weeks are played out in one session. This occurred during Week 8, which resulted in the evictions of NoiselessYoloperson and Peachy_blue. HouseGuests * Steve * Dante * Nicholas * Mason * Sonic * Peachy * John * Myles * Stella * Nate * Pickle * Ashley * William * Matthew * Jack * American * Real Voting History Game History Week 1 During the first week, most of the HouseGuests entered without major issue. Myles and Nate won part 1 of the first HOH competition: The Wall. The two then faced off in Part 2 of The Wall, which Myles won. He nominated American and Peachy for eviction. During the nomination ceremony, HouseGuests learned that John and Ashley had won entry into the house. With only 6 HouseGuests present, Myles, Ashley, John, Nate, Sonic, and Mason competed in the power of veto competition: Cages of Peril. Ashley became the last woman standing, and she won the power of veto. She ultimately decided not to ruffle any feathers, and she discarded the power of veto. Peachy arrived to the session shortly thereafter, and a large fight broke out between Ashley and Peachy. Meanwhile, Nicholas won entry into the house through the stowaway twist. With the nominations for the week finalized, in a 5 to 1 vote, with Mason voting in the minority, Peachy was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 2 John won the tightrope HOH competition, but became bound by the first puppetmaster's list of the season. As a result of being the first HouseGuest to enter the previous week, Ashley was given the ability to choose three people for the list. She chosen Matthew, Mason, and American for the list. Sonic then won the power of veto competition, slippery slope, and saved Mason. Afterwards, John chose Ashley as the replacement nominee, planning on backdooring her as a result of the fight between her and Peachy the previous week. Ashley immediately began yelling at other HouseGuests, with the rest of the house ensuring her eviction. In a 3 to 2 vote, with Sonic and Dante in the minority, Ashley was evicted from the Big Brother house. This also marked the beginning of a dominant alliance with Steve, Dante, Mason, Sonic, Myles, and John. Week 3 Pickle won the Four Corners HOH competition against Matthew, Sonic, Dante, and Stella. Following his win, Pickle proceeded to nominate Nicholas from the puppetmaster's list and William, targeting a floater to keep the target off of his back. The week was announced to be an instant eviction as a result of a scandal between the host and Matthew, with Matthew being expelled from the house. The house evicted William in a 2 to 1 vote, with Dante voting against Nicholas. Following Matthew's expulsion, American, Jack, and Real were eliminated for inactivity, while Peachy and Ashley were granted access back into the house. Week 4 John won the conveyor belt endurance competition and received the puppetmaster's list, consisting of Steve, Peachy, and Nathan. John chose Nathan and nominated Pickle alongside him, hoping to again backdoor Ashley. Nicholas won the power of veto, in which HouseGuests had to crack a code using the hints provided before their peers, and with some convincing from Sonic, Nicholas agreed to use the power of veto on Nathan, unaware that his ride or die was the target for eviction. Ashley was then chosen as the replacement nominee. In a 3 to 1 vote, with only Nicholas voting against Pickle, Ashley was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 5 Sonic won the HOH competition, requiring HouseGuests to simultaneously swordfight while playing a game of spleef. Dante then chose Nicholas, Peachy, and Steve for the puppetmaster's list, with Sonic choosing Peachy. Sonic then nominated Pickle alongside him. John won the power of veto, majority rules, and decided to discard it. In a 4 to 0 vote, Pickle was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 6 Steve won the first HOH of the triple eviction night: Ready, Set, Woah. He nominated Peachy and Nathan for eviction. John then won the trivia rooms power of veto competition, requiring HouseGuests to travel through a series of rooms and obstacles, answering questions about the previous rooms. John chose not to use the power of veto, and despite Sonic's stray vote, the house was pretty set on evicting Peachy, Nathan, and Stella. In a 2 to 1 vote, with Steve breaking the tie, Peachy was evicted from the Big Brother house. John won a competition requiring HouseGuests to pick a number between 1 and 100 and guess the closest (the answer was 56). John nominated Nathan, leaving Sonic and Steve to vote on the second nominee. They agreed on Stella, but disagreed on who to evict. In a 2 to 1 vote, with Sonic in the minority and John breaking the tie, Nathan was the second person evicted during the triple eviction. No competitions were played in the third part, HouseGuests simply voted on the two nominees, each being allowed to vote for one person. John and Steve voted for Stella, while Sonic voted for Mason. The three then voted on who to evict, with all three voting the way they had previously. In a 2 to 1 vote, as a result, Stella was the third HouseGuest to be evicted during the triple eviction. Week 7 Steve won the black box HOH competition at the start of the week. He then nominated Mason and Myles for eviction, hoping to turn on longtime ally, Myles, leaving Mason, Dante, Sonic, and John with him. John then won the musical chairs power of veto competition and did not use it, sealing Myles' fate. In a 2 to 0 vote, with Nicholas and Sonic absent during the session, Myles was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 8 Peachy and Nate competed in the spleef battle back competition before the game officially began. Peachy won and returned to the house, while Nate was permanently evicted and sent to the jury house. Nicholas then won a True or False competition and nominated John and Steve, hoping to split up the dynamic power duo. Nicholas then won a competition asking HouseGuests for the length of a block based on a small stud visible to each HouseGuest. He chose to save Steve, fearing he wouldn't survive the eviction vote, and chose Sonic as the replacement nominee. The vote tied, with Peachy voting against John and Steve voting against Sonic. Nicholas then broke the tie and evicted John. TheAmurTiger then announced that it was double eviction week. Sonic won the spleef HOH competition, choosing to nominate Nicholas and Peachy based on their mutiny in the previous week. Nicholas then won the color sequence power of veto competition. He chose to use the power of veto on himself, causing Sonic to choose Dante, an absent player, as the replacement nominee. Steve then voted against Peachy while Nicholas voted against Dante, forcing Sonic to break the tie, either staying loyal to his plan with Peachy to evict Dante, or his plan to further the games of John and Steve. He decided to evict Peachy from the house rather than Dante, bringing Dante, Steve, Nicholas, and Mason to the final 5. Week 9 Steve initially won the third spleef HOH competition as a result of competition shortages following a previous scandal from Week 3. Steve nominated Dante and Mason, hoping to get Nicholas to let his guard down so he could backdoor him. Nicholas then won the A or B trivia competition, which allowed him to save Dante and backdoor Sonic. In a 2 to 0 vote, Sonic was evicted from the Big Brother house, and Dante, Mason, Nicholas, and Steve reached the final 4. HouseGuests were then told that nominations would not be chosen by the final HOH, but by which competition they were eliminated from. The HouseGuest eliminated from the HOH in part 3 would be nominated, but parts 1 and 2 were left to question. Nicholas, Steve, Dante, and Mason then boarded a spinning and shrinking island, trying not to be the first to fall. Nicholas fell, eliminating him from the HOH. Mason, Dante, and Steve then competed in part 2, requiring them to recall which HouseGuests carried out a specific task in order to advance. Dante and Steve finished the trivia first, allowing them to continue to part 3. HouseGuests were then given the jury's statements, with Steve winning the competition and Dante being automatically nominated. Mason and Nicholas were then told that one of them would be nominated based on which competition they lost. Mason was nominated, joining Dante to sit before Steve as he evicted one of the two, while Nicholas reached the final 3 alongside him. Steve chose to evict Mason, considering him unworthy of the finale. The jurors then faced the final 3 and voted. Ashley cast her vote for Nicholas. Myles cast his vote for Steve. John cast his vote for Dante. Peachy cast his vote for Steve. Sonic cast his vote for Steve, crowning Steve the winner. Mason cast his vote for Dante, crowning Dante with runner-up. Nicholas was announced in third place, thus concluding the season. Competitions Trivia * This season had the most HouseGuests, with 17 * This season was the first to introduce the puppetmaster twist that would be used in it's successor * This season has the most competition repetitions out of any, with spleef being played 3 times ** The competition was played three times over just two weeks: Weeks 8 & 9 * Absent HouseGuests were treated based on warning. Myles, Nicholas, Sonic, and Dante gave warning for most of their absences, which granted them immunity in some cases. After the final 8, however, immunity was not granted to people regardless of warning and reasoning. * Only one competition was won by a woman during this season: the first power of veto competition * This season holds the record for most evictions of an individual HouseGuest, with Peachy being evicted three times